


Lights Out

by graciousgray



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Human Experimentation, M/M, after chapter 143, alternative universe, eventual tsukikane, shuuneki, tokyo ghoul - Freeform, tsukikane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciousgray/pseuds/graciousgray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being defeated by Arima Kaneki is placed into the CCG's hands, not as an investigator, but as a subject of experimentation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paging Dr.Murata

The fluorescent lights hung above his head, burning themselves into the retinas of the boy lying below.The light was bright enough to blind a person, yet his eyes stayed open, fixated on the needle that was slowly making its way towards the corner of his eye.

“I do apologize for this, Kaneki-kun, I told the board that increasing to three times a week was a bit harsh” The needle made its way into his eye as the doctor continued to blabber on about this and that. Kaneki wasn't sure what the doctor was trying to accomplish, did talking to his patient like a human being make him feel better about what he was doing to the poor boy? Was it some failed attempt to distract him as the RC suppressant made its way through his veins, dulling his senses?

“The CCG seems intent to find out as much as possible from you, it’s not every day you stumble upon a one-eyed ghoul is it?” The doc chuckled, sounding more strained than amused. He pulled the needle out of the red and black eye that was currently staring back at him with disdain, directing his attention to the numerous amounts of tools set upon a wheeled table. The instruments were the best the CCG could spare, a hundred percent quinque steel.

Kaneki relaxed his body against the cold steel table that he was currently strapped to. He felt the effects of the suppressant already,although at this point he found the use of chemical superfluous. After two years of this, he didn't really see a reason for fighting back anymore.He was the CCG’s perfect little doll, to be played with however it seemed fit.

“Arima insisted on testing your regenerative abilities again today-he seems quite fascinated with that talent of yours.Granted it’s impressive, but I find you interesting in other areas as well. That eye of yours…” The doctor continued talking, but Kaneki found himself not caring too much about what he had to say, in fact he found himself not caring much about anything these days. It was an endless cycle. Get experimented on, be fed, sent back to his room. Listen to the doctor drone on, be force to feed, expulsion.Get cut open, eat, return to the cell. It was all a haze as the days carried on, some more slowly and painfully that others.

Kaneki found his attention gravitating towards the large bone saw held between gloved hands. He didn't flinch as the cold metal met the skin of his shoulder. He didn't yell as the steeled teeth chewed through his flesh, a mess of blood and bone left in its wake. He felt lighter, the weight of his right arm having disappeared in a flurry of metal strokes. The feeling of lightness hardly lasted ten seconds before the half-ghoul felt the strain of his body rebuilding itself. Rapidly, columns of bone formed adjacently to the foundation of his shoulders. A complex paint of muscle and sinew spread across the milky white bones, only to be painted over by layers skin, tinted pink.

The boy heard a faint click of a button being pressed on a stopwatch, followed by a disappointed voice “20 seconds to generate an arm.” A sigh followed “ While miraculous, it’s not as fast as before. Is something wrong Kaneki? They've been feeding you outside of our little appointments right?” The doctor’s question being answered by a deafening silence.

The doctor sighed once again and placed his bloodied tool back to its original tray. A damp cloth met Kaneki’s shoulder, quickly being dyed a deep crimson as the cloth was swept across the remains of the CCG’s experiment. “You know talking to others isn't so bad, Kaneki-kun. You could learn to benefit from its effects. You know a great man once said-” Much to Kaneki’s relief the doctor’s ramblings were cut short by the opening of a door. “Murata, Your time is up, you’re needed elsewhere.” As quickly as the door opened it was slammed shut, leaving the doc in a slight stupor. “Ah Kaneki, it seems our time together has been cut short, and I didn't even get to…” He shook his head “No matter, let’s get you back home shall we?”

The straps that were clinging tightly to the fragile skin of the boy’s wrists and ankles were removed and Kaneki felt the faint pressure of hands underneath his knees and back, his body being slowly lifted from the chilled table that he had become well acquainted with these past few years.

With a slam of a door and a guilty look, Kaneki was back “home”-if you could even call it that. The walls were,of course, made of reinforced quinque steel. As well as the bed and every other object within his room, or at least they would have been if he were allowed such things.

The half-ghoul slumped against the wall, quickly being reminded of his hunger by a rather obnoxious growl residing within his stomach. He clutched at the flat piece of flesh, silently cursing the doctor. Normally he was the one to feed Kaneki, but seeming as they were cut short, it looked like the boy wouldn't be seeing food till his next appointment with the doc. Which, unfortunately, wasn't going to be for another four days.

Maybe it was crazy that he should look forward to his meetings with Dr. Murata. The “experiments” as the doc liked to call them, we’re nothing but sweltering pain, but at least it was something to keep himself occupied. Here, sitting in this room, the only sounds Kaneki heard were the thoughts in his head. Constantly banging against his skull, twisting his brain inside out.  
And so the boy’s lips opened. His small whispers faintly echoing off the walls.

Nine-hundred ninety-three, nine-hundred eighty-six, nine-hundred seventy-one….


	2. The lost boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide visits a friend

He wasn't quite sure why he continued to work with the CCG, the pay was mediocre and the food that came from the cafeteria was, with lack of a better word, utterly appalling. It made what ghouls consume look more appealing to the senses compared to whatever the lunchroom was attempting to serve to any poor soul who entered there.

Most of his co-workers rode the highs of power that seemed to come with taking the lives of others. Walking amongst the halls of the CCG with an over exaggerated air of importance clouded above their heads. Some tried to prove their superiority by rattling off seemingly useless facts about ghouls, others trying to one up their comrades by reciting clauses from the Counter Ghoul Measures Law. It all seemed pointless, if the investigators really wanted to prove their dominance, they should do so with a quinque in hand. 

There didn't appear to be many investigations being conducted these past years following the massive counter-ghoul operation against Anteiku. There were still skirmishes and minor run-ins with S-Ranked ghouls, but it seemed like the big names had disappeared. Even Aogiri Tree remained dormant. It was an eerie era of tranquility, the calm before the storm. Most of the agency remained unfazed by the sudden cease-fire, but he knew this peace was not to last. The CCG was caught up in a game of chess, while the opposing player may not have made a move yet, it didn't mean that another play was not to come. It was a dangerous game to play, the fate of the human race hanging in the balance of such polar opposites.

No, he didn't join the CCG to become a pawn, he joined to save what was most important to him. His poor friend caught in the clutches of the grim reaper had freed himself, becoming an angel of death, but at a terrible cost. By consuming others his friend seemed to lose himself in a tidal wave of blood and flesh. The waves of the storm swept the now white-haired boy away and left nothing in it’s wake. The strong crests of murky water carried him straight to Arima and his mind was met by the feeling of cold steel piercing through tufts of hair and layers of bone and brain matter. It was still a dizzying concept to think about and some days it seemed like it may not have happened at all, but the evidence was laid before him in all of its entirety.

A smooth block of stone was set in the ground in front of him. The overly bright rays of the mid-day sun bounced off its surface surrounding the granite in an aura of light and radiance. It was warm sunny days like these that made him think of his lost friend. If he thought hard enough he could find himself within the walls of Anteiku.

His friend sat before him, his face faintly illuminated by the light streaming through the window of the cafe they were seated within. A book was cradled in his hands, as if it were a precious gem worthy of protecting. His lips were moving and, from them, words curled into the air, eventually finding their way into the blonde's ear. His friend was talking about the girl again, the girl with purple hair tied with a ribbon, the girl whose nimble fingers, incidentally, were wrapped around the same book his friend was clinging to. It seemed like fate, that the stars had aligned and the heavens trembled, giving way to this moment. It was an opportunity his friend couldn't pass up.

Maybe he should have.

“Hideyoshi! Hurry up! The agency is expecting our return.” The voice of a woman called out to him. With shaking shoulders, he gripped the bouquet of flowers that he had taken great care to pick out that morning from the many displays in front of the neighborhood flower shop in his hands. He kneeled and placed them against the headstone, catching his expression reflected in the stone as if it was mocking his misery. “Happy birthday buddy.” A gentle pat graced the surface of the tombstone and the boy rose to his feet. As he stood a shadow caught his eye, but with a quick fluttering of his eyelids the figure seemed to have vanished. He shrugged his feelings of unease off, attributing the feeling to the date. With one last glance Nagachika Hideyoshi found himself leaving his friend’s side once more to accompany the woman waiting outside the cemetery gates, an impatient frown framed upon her face. “Don’t worry Kaneki, I’ll be back tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is Hide 2K15?
> 
> I do apologize for the rather short chapter, the chapters will eventually become larger as the plot becomes more apparent. For now enjoy sad Hide feels.

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick things here, first this fic will switch between multiple POV's (the change in POV will be indicated and I will try to keep it to a minimum of one character per chapter, but this rule may be ignored if i find it necessary). secondly due to the nature of the fic being an AU some characters may not be characterized exactly as Ishida-Sensei depicts them. Also to answer a question that may be brought up, Kaneki is being held in the basement of the CCG, not Cochela due to his high priority and high risk of escaping.
> 
> Anyways hope you all enjoyed my first Tokyo Ghoul fic, although it does seem quite depressing at the moment (but then again it is tokyo ghoul were talking about here)


End file.
